confinementfandomcom-20200214-history
Confinement: The SCP Animation Series Wiki
Welcome to the Confinement: The SCP Animation Series Wiki Welcome to the Confinement Wikia. Your, as of now, biggest source of information on Lord Bung's animated SCP series! Watch Confinement now, on Youtube! Watch the playlist or a specific episode below: ☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEXIiC3q94eO992TlwBD98Zast0gret1r Confinement news: July 25th: Lord Bung released a video announcing Confinement! August 3rd: Lord Bung released "Confinement Ep1: The Cannibal"! August 26th: Lord Bung released "Confinement Ep2: The Singing Forest"! September 22th: Lord Bung announced on twitter that Confinement Ep3 would be out within 5 days. September 27th: Lord Bung released "Confinement Ep3: The Robot"! Featuring TheVolgun! September 29th: Confinement, The SCP Animation Series Wiki created! November 26th: Lord Bung released "confinement Ep4: The Girl In The Iceberg" December 18th: Lord Bung releases "Confinement Special - In the Pines" A music video with several SCPs and the intro music In The Pines by Danny Farrant April 15th: Lord Bung releases "Confinement Ep5: The Swordsman" Featuring TheVolgun and EastsideShowSCP June 20th: Lord Bung releases "Confinement Special - Only Us" A look into Connor's past and his relationship with Natalie Powers December 18th: Lord Bung releases "Confinement Ep6: The Infinite IKEA (Part 1 of 2)" March 3rd: Lord Bung releases "SCP Confinement Music Video: Fine & Dandy" October 16th: Lord Bung releases "Confinement E6: The Infinite IKEA (Part 2 of 2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiB-dlLTUUQ" To be continued Episodes(Story Summaries) * Episode One: "Confinement Ep 1: The Cannibal" * Episode Two: "Confinement Ep 2: The Singing Forest" * Episode Three: "Confinement Ep 3: The Robot" * Episode Four: "Confinement Ep 4: The Girl In The Iceberg" * Episode Five: "Confinement Ep 5: The Swordsman" * Episode Six: "Confinement Ep 6: The Infinite IKEA (Part 1 of 2)" * Episode Six: "Confinement Ep 6: The Infinite IKEA (Part 2 of 2)" Episode Specials * In The Pines (Music Video) * Only Us * Fine And Dandy (Music Video) * Anomalies! (Music Video) Characters * Connor Cornwall * Ruby * SCP-(Unclassified)/Cactus Guy * SCP-(Unclassified)/Floating Guy * SCP-(Unclassified)/Cornguy * Dr. Mueller * Dr. Mulligan * Dr. Natalie Powers * Dr. Wilson * Mr. Pierce * General Marcus SCP Appearances * SCP-007(Abdominal Planet) * SCP-009(Red Ice) * SCP-031(What Is Love?) * SCP-040(Evolution's Child) * SCP-069(Second Chance) * SCP-079(Old AI) * SCP-096(Shy Guy) * SCP-082(Ferdinand The Cannibal) * SCP-093(Red Sea Object) * SCP-990(Dream Man) * SCP-106(The Old Man) * SCP-173(The Sculpture) * SCP-174(Ventriloquist Dummy) * SCP-217(Clockwork Virus) * SCP-231(Special Personal Requirements) * SCP-343(God) * SCP-354(the Red Pool) * SCP-387(Living Lego) * SCP-407(Song Of Genesis) * SCP-420-J(The Best ████ In The World) * SCP-426(I am a Toaster) * SCP-507(Reluctant Dimension Hopper) * SCP-610(The Flesh That Hates) * SCP-629(Mr. Brass) * SCP-1000(Bigfoot) * SCP-1027(Carnivorous CNS) * SCP-1032(The Prediction Clock) * SCP-1055(Bugsy) * SCP-1104(Nose Crab) * SCP-1230(A Hero Is Born) * SCP-1360(PSHUD #31) * SCP-1507(Pink Flamingos) * SCP-1678(UnLondon) * SCP-1730(What Happened To Site-13?) * SCP-1762(Where The Dragons Went) * SCP-1799(Mr Laugh) * SCP-1836(Mother In The Ice) * SCP-1861(The Crew of the HMS Wintersheimer) * SCP-1936(Daleport) * SCP-2020(Cliche Right?) * SCP-2121(God's Noose) * SCP-2146(The Space Whale) * SCP-2306(Revenant AI) * SCP-2200(Soulsberg) * SCP-2221(A Friendly Agreement) * SCP-●●|●●●●●|●●|● * SCP-2922(Notes From The Under) * SCP-2967(Sapient Cephalopods) * SCP-3199(Humans Refuted) * SCP-3560(All Robots Go To Limbo) Editors Note: While More SCPs Are To Come, Most Will Come In The Form Of Their Own Episode Or Cameos.And Until There Are Actual Dedicated Sites To Each Specific SCP Listed, Most Will Remain Going To The Actual SCP Wiki. Also Take Note That All SCPs Might Not Be Classed Or Known, Like The Corny Joker, Or The Cactus Man, Or Whatever The Christ Ruby Is. Groups Of Interest * Chaos Insurgency * The Serpents Hand * Anderson Robotics Hub * Dr. Wondertainment Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse